


Kissing Fire

by Baba1994



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Falling In Love, Naughty, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994
Summary: A quick naughty expirence.





	Kissing Fire

“Next time…” he told himself as he stepped from the platform to the train, “Next time will be for me.” 

 

He had first noticed her on his commute to work 4 days ago, and she occupied almost all of his waking thoughts now (and dreams too apparently, if the wet spot on the front of his pajama pants this morning was any indication). Remembering made him smirk – when was the last time a woman (A STRANGER!) caused him to have wet dreams??? 

 

The train was standing room only, as usual. He was glad he was tall as he scanned the crowd. “There she is,” he observed. “Damn all these people, I can’t get to her!” She chose that moment to look up and saw his scowl of frustration. Her blue eyes held his while she smiled mischievously, no doubt remembering their last encounter in the crowded train. 

 

He had been pushed by the flow of people boarding the train to stand directly behind her. She was tall in those high heeled stilettos she was fond of wearing. “The curves of her ass would cradle my hard cock nicely” sprang into his head out of nowhere, and his cock sprang half erect in agreement. He could smell her freshly washed hair as he reached for the center pole to hold himself steady in the moving train. 

 

As his hand closed around the pole he imagined grabbing a fistful of her hair instead and giving it a good yank. He was breathing harder than normal and his pants were uncomfortable around his erection. More people were now boarding and he was pushed directly up against her. He inhaled sharply, knowing she would feel his hardness against her ass. The train took off again and the momentum sent him forward roughly into her. His free hand went around her waist to steady them, his swollen member pulsed through his pants, and he muttered, “So sorry.” 

 

His mind was racing... “It would be so easy to raise her skirt, slide aside her panties and slip inside her,” he thought. His cock throbbed, and he groaned involuntarily. He was surrounded by people in a crowded train on his way to work and all he could think of was undoing his zipper, freeing his dick, lifting this woman’s skirt, parting her legs, and pushing himself into her soft, wet pussy. 

 

He was sure everyone around him could sense what he was thinking, but a quick glance around told him otherwise. It was business as usual on the morning commute for everyone but him. The train stopped, people went on their way, people crowded on, the train took off, and again he was jolted erection first into the mighty fine ass of the woman. 

 

“Dammit. Sorry,” he grunted, and heard her laugh. “No, you’re not,” came a quiet reply. “You definitely don’t feel sorry.” She didn't sound angry, quite the opposite; she sounded amused, as if she was enjoying his predicament. She turned her head slightly and looked up at him. “Nice cock,” she said without blinking an eye as she pushed her ass backward and rubbed it against him. 

 

The train had made its last stop before they started over the bridge into the city. They were at max capacity now and pressed fully into one another as it took off again. Without saying another word her free hand took ahold of his hand at her waist and lowered it. She pushed his hand under her skirt, under her panties, and guided his fingers inside her pussy. She was soft and warm and wet (very wet!) and they both moaned softly. She used her fingers to guide his to show him how she wanted to be stroked, then removed her hand and let him take over. She raised her fingers to her lips, licked them and covered her mouth to stifle her small groans. 

 

He continued to work her pussy with his fingers, sliding them in and out of her softness, feeling her get wetter and wetter while her breathing became quicker and more labored. Knowing he could make her come soon, he switched to her clit, rubbing and circling it with his thumb, flicking it lightly, teasing, pressing. He knew she was close so he pressed her to the pole, his fingers and thumb working their magic. “Now,” she whispered, and he shielded her as best as he could from the other passengers while her body spasmed and convulsed from her orgasm. 

 

The train had crossed the bridge and was pulling into the station. His cock was still raging hard as he exited the train behind her. “Come with me,” she said, and headed for the closest women’s restroom. “Wait here.” She came out a moment later and pressed something into his hands, which were attempting to cover his still hard cock. “I’m sorry. I can’t be late for work. Next time will be for you,” she said as she fondled his erection through his pants before walking away. He looked down and saw her panties in his hands, wet with her come. His cock throbbed as he made his way to the men’s room. 

 

The train jolted to a stop, bringing him out of his reverie. He jostled for position, making his way closer to her. 

“Next time...” he thought as he stared into her cool blue eyes. “Next time will be for me.”


End file.
